fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Klarisson/Powrót Królowej Firemmerald
Powrót Królowej Firemmerald (ang. Return of Queen Firemmerald) - w tym odcinku Królowa Firemmerald powraca po latach, by odzyskać Czarny Diadem. Scenariusz Akt I - Ponyville Kolejny, spokojny dzień, Ponyville tętni życiem. Widać jak Pinkie Pie zajada babeczki, Derpy gubi pocztę, Rainbow Dash trenuje -jednym słowem - jak zwykle. Nagle nad miastem pojawia się czarna chmura, przerażeni mieszkańcy uciekają do domów w popłochu. W czerni chmury można dostrzec tylko parę czerwonych oczu. Po chwili wyłania się z niej Królowa Firemmerald, a za nią jej armia rycerzy. Królowa: Moi kochani poddani! Zapomnieliście o mnie? A ja o was - w żadnym razie! (śmiech). Na pewno spodobają się wam moje rządy, ponieważ teraz już na zawsze będę waszą królową! Nie strącicie mnie z tronu! Tłum kucyków szepcze cicho, można dosłyszeć: Kto to? Jak to zapomnieć? Kim ona jest? Jaką królową? Na zawsze? Królowa wszystko słyszy, więc podchodzi do domów i zagląda przez okna. Królowa: TAK, NA ZAWSZE! Nie podoba wam się? Pinkie Pie: Celestia i tak cię pokona!! Królowa: Pokona? Naprawdę jesteście tacy naiwni? Nie dam się znowu wygnać w góry! (warczy xD) (Pinkie jest przerażona, ucieka) (chichot) Królowa: Nie będę na was marnować czasu, pójdę do Canterlotu i wezmę to, co mi się należy! (Śmieje się złowrogo). Akt II - Canterlot, pałac Księżniczki Celestii W Canterlocie Księżniczka Celestia podpisuje papiery.Gdy nagle wchodzi Królowa i mówi, że oszczędzi Celestię jeśli się podda. Celestia odpowiada, że nigdy się nie podda. Królowa śmieje się. Zsyła na nią swoją armię ,która szybko obezwładnia Celestię i ją związuje. Królowa Firemmerald wchodzi z Celestią do starych katakumb i wtrąca ją do lochu. Królowa idzie z powrotem na górę. Podchodzi do szkatuły ,która...jest pusta! Królowa używa magii i sprawia, że Celestia może powiedzieć tylko prawdę, ale Księżniczka nie wie kto zabrał diadem. Królowa zmienia ją w swoją sojuszniczkę, przy pomocy szmaragdu na czarną godzinę. Las Everfree pałac Księżniczki Luny Luna w swoim pałacu skończyła prace gdy nagle dostała list od Pinkie Pie: ::Droga Księżniczko Luno! ::Królowa Firemmerald podbiła Equestrię i pokonała Twoją siostrę księżniczkę Celestię! Ona została władczynią, a Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle powiedziała, że idzie na ważną misję i odeszła z jakimś listem. Na domiar złego zmieniła Celestię w swoją sojuszniczkę. proszę pomóż nam! ::Twa wierna poddana ::Pinkie Pie Luna nagle dostała kolejny list tym razem od Królowej gdzie było napisane: ::Luno zostałaś współwładczynią Equestrii! Będziesz mi pomagać, dostaniesz dużo chwały i będziesz wielbiona przez mieszkańców. Zostaniesz (jak ja) Królową! ::Królowa Firemmerald Luna: Co mam zrobić? Tylko Celestia może ją pokonać...Ale może mam jakiś sposób. Księżniczka Luna biegnie do biblioteki i widzi księgę ,w której Jest napisane:'' "Pewnego razu Equestria była pod złą żądzą Królowej Firemmerald, ale Celestia obaliła'' ją i zamknęła w górach....Lecz klątwa nie mogła trwać wiecznie i po 1000 latach miała się uwolnić. Tylko księżniczka, która ma magię wielką pokona ją i zmieni ją z powrotem w dobrą. Ponownie Canterlot Luna leci do Canterlotu aby sprawdzić kilka spraw... I huczy jej w głowie: "Pewnego razu Equestria była pod złymi rządami Królowej Firemmerald, ale pewnego razu Celestia obaliła ją i zamknęła w górach... Lecz klątwa nie mogła trwać wiecznie i po 1000 latach miała się uwolnić tylko księżniczka która ma magię wielką i ją pokona i zmieni ją z powrotem w dobrą." Luna: O kogo chodzi? Jest już na miejscu i stoi w pustej komnacie. Postanawia przeszukać zamek. W końcu idzie do katakumb i spotyka Celestię, zamkniętą w lochu. Luna: Celestio... Obiecuję ci, że ci pomogę, siostrzyczko. Ale muszę coś zrobić... Luna schowała się we wgłębieniu. Królowa przyszła do Celestii. Królowa Firemmerald: Powiedz, wiem, że wiesz, gdzie jest tiara?! Celestia: O, pani, przysięgam na klęczkach, że nie mam pojęcia. Królowa Firemmerald: Szlag! Ale i tak coś od ciebie wyciągnę, bo nawet jeśli Twilight ma Klejnoty Harmonii, to i tak uwierzyła w mój list i poszła mnie szukać w góry! Bez niej nie uda im się mnie pokonać! (złowieszczy śmiech) Królowa odeszła. Luna jest smutna, leci do Ponyville. W Ponyviile Luna widzi kucyki w Ponyville, ale pomimo tego wchodzi tam i postanawia zajrzeć do biblioteki, gdzie nie było nikogo prócz niej. Luna przegląda wszystkie książki. Aż nagle znalazła jedną, mówiącą o czarnym diademie. Wyczytała też, że jeżeli kucyk użyje go chociaż raz, staje się zły. Luna spojrzała na ilustrację. Widziała taki sam diadem w jej domu (zamek w Everfree) i postanawia tam lecieć i odczarować klacz za pomocą magii. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...